It Was Always Her
by chaserspirit
Summary: A vignette in which Lavender observes Ron and Hermione.
Lavender was disturbed from writing her Charms essay by some shrieking laughter. It came from the group of four people in front of the fire. The so-called "Golden Trio" and Ginny Weasley. Ginny was dating Harry Potter now so she supposed that gave her a membership to their little circle. Lavender shook her head, she shouldn't think such bitter thoughts, but she had dated Ron for months was never included.

Well, there really wasn't a Golden Trio while they were dating, as he and Hermione weren't talking she continued thinking ruefully. Just thinking about Hermione Granger made her blood boil. She couldn't believe she was so stupid to think he actually fancied her. It's so painfully obvious he fancies Hermione, look at them now.

Harry and Ron are sitting on the sofa and Hermione and Ginny are leaning against their legs. They look like two perfect couples, sitting there, almost like Hogwarts royalty. Hermione is reading the Prophet and Ron is trying to distract her. She pretends to be mad but you can see it in her eyes that she loves the attention he gives her. The way his blue eyes light up and sparkle when she reprimands him. Lavender couldn't help but feel jealous looking at the four of them.

They all share a deep bond that nobody could break. They go months without speaking and then pick up like they left off. Now Hermione is stroking his leg, the nerve of her. Lavender realised why she's doing it though, for just a moment before Ginny Weasley had pulled Harry in for a passionate snog.  
She could see Ron was visibly uncomfortable but Hermione's calming touch seemed to help. Those two made her ill. She tried to be there for Ron she really did, but Lavender supposed that it has always been her. Hermione's always been the one he's looked for when he was upset or angry. She knows how to deal with him better than he does himself.

After Christmas Ron changed. He tried to distance himself from her. Lavender knew what was coming, but she didn't want to face it so she held on even tighter. She sighed as she realised that smothered him a bit. During those last two months she never saw him or Hermione exchange a word despite being Prefects together. Then he goes and gets himself poisoned and they become friends again. What is with those two? She will never understand how they can argue so much and yet be so close. She thinks it must be part of their strange relationship.

Now Ron's moved himself off the sofa on to the floor beside Hermione so he doesn't have to look at his best mate and sister cuddle. Lavender shook her head and looked back at her essay and continued to write.

About ten minutes later the group attracted Lavender's attention once again. Harry and Ginny had risen from their seats and were holding hands giggling. Lavender heard Hermione reminding Ginny she needed to study for her O.W.L.s and for Harry not to keep her too preoccupied. The couple then quickly exited the common room holding hands, leaving Ron and Hermione alone together. Lavender strained her ears to catch their conversation.

"It's nice to see Harry so happy, especially after last year" Hermione remarked peacefully.

"Suppose it is, I just wish it didn't have to be in front of me. Harry is my best mate, but Ginny will always be my little sister" Ron replied stretching his long legs out onto the floor.

"Your little sister who can take care of herself"

"I suppose she can" Ron grunted in reply.

Lavender observed the two friends who had now lapsed into a comfortable silence. Hermione was reading The Prophet and Ron was playing with a chess piece he must have found. Both of them were stealing glances at the other when they weren't looking it was sickening really. Just as she was going to get back to her Charms essay Ron spoke.

"Hermione, I know we talked about it in the hospital wing…"he began tentatively, his ears turning a telltale crimson, "but I just want to make sure you're not hacked off at me still"

"Honestly Ron," Hermione sighed as she folded her newspaper and cast a surreptitious glance at Lavender "everything I said was true, but I don't think now is the time or place to discuss it"

Their eyes met and then Ron glanced up at Lavender who quickly pretended to be enthralled in writing her essay.

"Hermione? Would you like to take a walk on the grounds with me?"

"That would be lovely Ron" Hermione said as he helped her up from the floor.

Lavender watched them step through the portrait hole and turned back to her essay. When it comes to Ron Weasley's love life, it has, and always will be Hermione Granger.


End file.
